Whistle!
VIZ Media | publisher_other = Culture Comics Elex Media | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = July 1998 | last = March 2003 | volumes = 24 | volume_list = List of Whistle! chapters }} Animax South Korea, Cartoon Network, Boing Canal Panda | licensor = Déclic Images | first = May 5, 2002 | last = February 3, 2003 | episodes = 39 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese manga by Daisuke Higuchi, which was adapted into a 39-episode anime television series, broadcast exclusively by the anime television network, Animax across Japan and South Korea. The football (soccer) associated manga was published in Japan in Shueisha's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump. Whistle! is published in English by VIZ Media under the Shōnen Jump label. The manga was written in homage to the 1998Whistle! Volume 8, The Book Depository. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. and 2002Whistle. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. World Cup Finals tournaments which took place in France and Japan/South Korea respectively. Story Whistle! is about a boy named Shō Kazamatsuri. He transfers from Musashinomori School to Sakura Josui Junior High School for better hopes to make the soccer team, since he never got a game at his old school due to his small stature. Yūko Katori, his teacher, introduces him as a former star of the famed Musashinomori team, causing his classmates to be wrongly ecstatic. Right after that, one of the players, Tatsuya Mizuno, reveals that he was never a regular. In other words, since he never got the chance to play, Shō is a poor player. Shō struggles to improve his skill so he can make the team at his new school and to ignore the drastic disadvantage he has due to his height. Characters Franchise Anime Due to the success of Whistle! in Japan and its rising popularity among soccer fans in North America, Daisuke Higuchi took the helm of producing a 39-episode seriesWhistle! official episode guide, episodes 1-10. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. Whistle! official episode guide, episodes 11-20. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. Whistle! official episode guide, episodes 21-30. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. Whistle! official episode guide, episodes 31-39. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. based on the manga. The anime television network, Animax, has broadcast the series exclusively in Japan and South Korea. Music themes ;Opening theme . Retrieved on June 11, 2008. :"DOUBLE WIND" by Minako Komukai ;Ending theme :"Sweet Days" by Minako Komukai Manga In Japan, all 24 manga volumes have been published. In North America, 24 manga volumes have been published as of January 2010 with the series finished. Video games Games include: Game Boy Advance and Playstation versions. Reception The Whistle! series has received good reception. A review posted by Read About Comics stated that the Whistle! manga had good drawings that showed the characters move around with the soccer ball during matchesWhistle! Vol. 1. Retrieved on June 11, 2008.. The series was said to be very interesting that those who don't have soccer background will enjoy reading the manga, as well as with the realistic illustration usedFrom the manga stack: WHISTLE!. Retrieved on June 11, 2008.. Activeanime had remarked that the art is clear since all the "line and detail has obvious care and attention given to it, resulting in well-managed visuals for a well-flowing read."Whistle!, Volume 19. Retrieved on June 11, 2008., while praising Sho's character development as the readers "see him strive against so much to obtain what he worked for is uplifting."Whistle!, Volume 15. Retrieved on June 11, 2008. Anime on DVD's review on Whistle's Volume 1 noted that although it does not look good for characters to run away from their problems, Sho's inner determination to play soccer is the main highlight of the seriesAnime on DVD, Whistle! Volume 1. Retrieved on June 11, 2008.. References External links * *[http://www.mmv.co.jp/whistle/ Whistle!] at Marvelous Entertainment Category:Animax Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Association football books Category:Association football television series Category:Manga of 1998 Category:School anime and manga Category:Association football anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga ca:Whistle! fr:Whistle! id:Whistle! it:Dream Team (anime) ms:Whistle! ja:ホイッスル! pt:Dream Team (série de televisão) th:ไอ้หนูแข้งทอง zh:哨聲響起